The program consists of three independent research projects: to identify and characterize the proteins involved in the ribonucleotide reductase system in Pseudomonas Stutzeri; to study the catalytic mechanism of blood serum cholin esterase and to investigate the presence of histidine at the active site, and to determine its immediate environment; and to study the development and activity of pheromone producing cells of Plodia interpunctella.